Watch me
by Fenrirs Slave
Summary: Severus Snape hat einen geheimen, von Dumbledore eingerichteten, Beobachtungspunkt in Hogwarts bezogen und entdeckt dort, was einige Gryffindors des Nachts treiben und ihn eindeutig nicht kalt lässt... [Slash, Twincest, Threesome, Voyeurismus, PWP]


**Disclaimer**: Alle bekannten Figuren und Orte gehören der großartigen JKR. Ich verdiene kein Geld.  
**Don't like, don't read**: Slash, Twincest, Threesome, Lime, Lemon, Voyeurismus, SM, Sextoys  
**Rating**: M / PG18

**A/N:** Ja ja, das ist mein Baby hier. Ein einfacher PWP One Shot, doch irgendwie schreib ich nie weiter... einen Absatz pro Woche, höchstens. Trotzdem hat mich in letzter Zeit die Schreibsucht gepackt, ich wollte die Story unbedingt fertig bekommen und nun ist es endlich soweit, jeder darf mein Baby einmal benutzen, sogar ohne zu bezahlen P  
Einzige Gegenleistung: eine kleine Review... fairer Handel, oder?

**Inhalt:** Severus Snape hat einen geheimen, von Dumbledore eingerichteten, Beobachtungspunkt in Hogwarts bezogen und entdeckt dort, was einige Gryffindors des Nachts treiben und ihn eindeutig nicht kalt lässt... Slash, Twincest, Threesome, Voyeurismus, SM, Sextoys

_Gewidmet an Sarah und Coldmirrors, die mich immer mit ihren tollen Geschichten inspiriert_

**Watch me**

Langsam glitten fast schwarze Augen über eine Leinwand. Nicht lange verweilten sie an einem Punkt, denn immer wieder wechselte das Motiv des Bildes, auf das Hogwarts Zaubertränkelehrer Severus Snape starrte.

Der große, schwarzhaarige Mann saß in einem noch größeren, mit dunkelgrünem Samt bespannten Sessel, dessen Ränder mit einer goldenen Kordeln verziert waren. Der Sessel stand nicht etwa in dem Büro des Meisters für Zaubertränke, sondern in einem für normale Verhältnisse recht gemütlich eingerichtetem Raum. Der Boden war mit einem dicken Teppich belegt, in einer Ecke prangte ein riesiger Kamin, in dem ein sanftes Feuer prasselte welches in dem sonst unbeleuchteten Raum ein wohliges, gelb - orangenes Licht warf. Einige Vasen und Schalen befanden sich auf den Kaminsims und in dem Eichenregal neben der Feuerstelle standen ein paar Bücher, Rücken an Rücken.

Jedem Lehrer hätte es hier gefallen, jedem außer Severus, der sich in der wohligen Atmosphäre eingeengt fühlt und ein paar karge Steinwände und einen kalten Fußboden bevorzugt hätte. Das einzigste was ihn an diesem Raum wirklich gefiel war das Bild, welches vor ihm, in einem großen goldenen Rahmen hang. Es war fast zwei Meter breit und einen Meter hoch und füllte beinahe eine ganze Wand des kleinen Raumes aus. Wie eine wertvoller Schatz, der unbedingt bewundert werden musste thronte es über der Kammer.

Königlich wurde das Gemälde auch behandelt, zumindest von Severus. Wie ein Jünger blickte er die Leinwand an, völlig fasziniert, so als wenn er in seiner eigenen Welt schweben würde. Dabei lenkte ihn nichts ab, denn der Raum wurde von keinem einzigen Fenster erhellt. Das niemand in den Raum sehen konnte, war wahrscheinlich auch besser, denn der Schwarzhaarige saß völlig nackt in dem großen, grünen Sessel.

Das Bild, auf welches er starre, war nämlich auf keinen Fall ein „gewöhnliches" Gemälde, wenn man das für Hogwartsverhältnisse überhaupt behaupten konnte. Es zeigte keinen berühmten Zauberer oder erfolgreiche Hexen, sonder fast fotographisch genaue Abbildungen der Gemeinschaftsräume der vier Häuser Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw.

Dieser Raum, in dem Severus grade saß, war wieder eine von Dumbledores unglaublichen Ideen gewesen. Seitdem sich zwischen den Häusern immer mehr, immer heftiger werdende Streitigkeiten entwickelt hatten und regelmäßig Schüler im Krankenflügel landeten, sah der Schulleiter keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, als die jungen Hexen und Zauberer auch in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu beobachten. So kam er auf die Idee das Bild eines Stillebens voller toter Trolle, was bisher im dritten Stock gehangen hatte, in ein Überwachungssystem umzufunktionieren.

Nun war es dem jeweilig aufsichtführendem Lehrer möglich alle vier Räume auf einmal im Blick zu haben und gleichzeitig von den Plänen die geschmiedet wurden mitzubekommen, denn wie alle Bilder in Hogwarts konnte auch dieses Gemälde „sprechen". Und es verriet viel, denn die Schüler wurden nicht über diese Maßnahmen informiert.

Severus war von der Idee, Schülern von ihren Streitereien abzuhalten überhaupt nicht begeistert, eher gesagt hätte er Dumbledore am liebsten umgebracht, als er voller Elan im Lehrerzimmer davon erzählte. Er hatte Besseres zu tun als seine kostbare Zeit mit so etwas Nichtigem zu verschwenden, er war schließlich Professor für Zaubertränke! Missmutig musste er aber bald seine erste Schicht antreten, er hatte sich für Nachts vorgemerkt, denn er hoffte so nicht wirklich viel machen zu müssen. Schon von Beginn an hatte er sich auf eine endlos lange Nacht eingestellt, doch schon bald merkte er, dass es vielleicht doch ganz interessant werden konnte.

Es war in einer Novembernacht als er mit verträumten Blick auf das Gemälde vor ihm starrte, doch trotzdem nichts von ihm betrachtete, denn seine Gedanken waren ganz wo anders. Er dachte über die möglichsten und unmöglichsten Dinge der Welt nach um sich die Langeweile zu vertreiben, als er plötzlich bemerkte, das sich etwas im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum regte. Schnell glitten seine Augen auf den Teil der Leinwand, der den besagten Raum zeigte. Zwei Jungen kamen grade aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen und von der anderen Seite her betrat ein Mädchen den großen Raum.

Severus musste erst überlegen, doch dann erkannte er die drei Nachtwanderer. Es waren Fred Weasley, George Weasley und Katie Bell. Zuerst wollte Severus Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindors Hauslehrerin, kontaktieren, doch als der Zaubertränkemeister sah, dass das Trio sich nebeneinander auf einer großen, weichen Couch, welche in den Gryffindorfarben Rot und Gold gehalten war, niederließen zögerte er einen Moment und beobachtete das Szenario kritisch.

Die schwarzen Augen ruhten immer noch auf dem gleichen Fleck als plötzlich einer der Zwillinge anfing Katie zu küssen, während der andere ihr langsam mit der Hand unter den Pyjama glitt und ihren BH öffnete. Nur kurze Zeit später waren alle drei nackt und begannen mit einem wilden Liebesspiel. Als hätten sie dies schon öfters gemacht, positionierten sie sich wie selbstverständlich auf dem Sofa und schon bald kam Leben in diese mehr als seltsam anzusehende Situation. Während George von Katie geritten wurde, nahm Fred sie hart von hinten.

Severus starrte mit aufgerissenem Mund auf das Bild. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich passieren? Wie verrückt waren die Schüler heutzutage? Einerseits wollte sich der Professor wegdrehen, doch andererseits dürstete sein Körper nach Situationen wie dieser. Sein ganzes Blut sammelte sich nach und nach in seiner Körpermitte und sein bestes Stück zeichnete sich deutlich an der pechschwarzen Robe ab. Mit zitterigen Händen schob er erst die Robe nach oben, dann knöpfte er seine Hose auf. Wie, als wenn er etwas unanständiges tun würde errötete er.

Während Katie derweilen kniete und George mit dem Mund befriedigte und selbst die Genüsse des Oralsex von Fred erfuhr, war Severus schlanke Hand bereits in dessen Hose geglitten. Seine Erektion wurde nur noch von schwarzem Stoff zurückgehalten, welchen der Zaubertranklehrer auch endgültig entfernte. Von sich selbst erschrocken starrte er auf seinen Penis. War er jemals schon so erregt gewesen? Sein kleiner Freund stand wie eine eins und wartete nur darauf befriedigt zu werden.

Severus richtete seinen Blick wieder auf das Gemälde und fing an seine Hand im Takt von Georgs Stößen zu Bewegen (Ja, sie haben schon wieder eine neue Stellung). Die kalten Finger auf der heißen Haut ließen ihn erschaudern, sein ganzer Körper war übersäht mit Gänsehaut. Er bewegte seinen Arm langsam auf und ab und übte nur leichten Druck aus, doch mit der Zeit wurden diese sanften Bewegungen zu einem harten Pumpen.

Immer wieder glitt die weiße Hand des Meisters für Zaubertränke über seine Erektion. Er verlor vollkommen sein Zeit und Raumgefühl, es kam ihm vor als würde er schweben. Seine rechte Hand, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit in der Sessellehne verkrampft hatte, schmerzte schon von dem Zusammenpressen des samtigen Stoffes.

Severus ließ seinen verklärten Blick erneut über das Bild schweifen, während er seine Hand einfach nicht von sich selber lassen konnte, obwohl er sich mittlerweile so heiß anfühlte, als müsse er verbrennen. Schweißperlen rannten über seinen Körper und hinterließen dünne Salzspuren auf der Haut des ehemaligen Slytherins.

Er fixierte erneut das Bild vor ihm und zuckte kurz zusammen. Während er sich grade selber bis in die höchsten Ebenen der Lust katapultiert hatte, waren die drei Gryffindors in eine andere Stellung gewechselt. George kniete auf dem Boden, den Oberkörper stöhnend auf das Sofa gelegt. Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen und wie eben Severus verkrampften sich seine Hände in dem Polster. Die brünette Katie lag unter dem Weasley und saugte an dessen Männlichkeit.

Das, was Severus aber am meisten beeindruckte, war die Tatsache, das Georges Bruder Fred seinen Penis in dessen Hinterteil versenkt hatte und seinen Bruder, der wimmernd und nach mehr flehend vor ihm lag, gnadenlos fickte. Immer wieder stieß er sein voll erregtes Glied in den Hintereingang von George, der sich durch die Doppelbelastung fast gar nicht mehr Bewegen konnte.

Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Einerseits fand er es abstoßend, wie sich die Körper der beiden jungen Männer da aneinander rieben, doch andererseits war er so fasziniert, das er einfach nicht wegsehen konnte. Er selber hatte noch nie eine solche Erfahrung gemacht, ehrlich gesagt hatte er bis jetzt gar keine Erfahrungen außer mit sich selber, diversen schmuddligen Heftchen und Filmen gemacht. Wie aus einer fixen Idee heraus, wünschte auch er sich plötzlich auch einen heißen, zuckenden Penis in sich, der ihn ohne Erbarmen nahm.

Immer noch mit der einen Hand an seinem einen Glied, begann er etwas auf dem samtigen Sessel hin und her zu rutschen. Die kleinen Härchen des Bezuges kitzelten ihn an Stellen, die er selbst vorher noch nicht gekannt und erforscht hatte. Eine immer größere Gänsehaut breitete sich über den hageren, bleichen, knochigen Körper aus und Severus lehnt sich wieder entspannt zurück. Während er stetig seine Hüfte langsam nach vorne und hinten bewegte, merkte er wie sich seine Erektion erneut aufrichtete.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stand Severus bestes Stück erneut, als hätte es nie etwas anderes getan. Innerlich wunderte sich der Zaubertränkeprofessor über seine eigene Ausdauer, sonst ging es doch immer viel zu schnell. Sonst sehe ich ja auch nicht drei Gryffindors beim Sex zu , dachte er sich dann und man konnte sehen, wie sich sein dünner Mund verzog, was man wohl gutmütig als Grinsen bezeichnen konnte, was seiner Lust aber keinen Abbruch tat.

Während sich Severus rechte Hand wieder seinem Glied widmete, entflammte in dem Schwarzhaarigen erneut der Wunsch nach einer Erfüllung seiner Hintertür. Wieder glitt sein Blick auf die große Leinwand vor ihm, die sich immer noch farbenfroh bewegte. Fred kniete mittlerweile auf allen Vieren auf dem harten Boden des Gemeinschaftsraumes, während sein Bruder hinter ihm stöhnend einerseits von Katie mit ihren schlanken Fingern verwöhnt wurde und andererseits selber Hand bzw. Schwanz anlegte und Fred nahm.

Allein der Anblick dieses Kunstwerkes an menschlicher Dehnbarkeit ließ die Hand des Zaubertrankprofessors wie automatisch an seinem Glied vorbei gleiten. Kurz massierte er seine Hoden, doch dies gab ihm keinen Kick, er wollte es nun hinten spüren. Langsam ließ er seine Hand an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels weiter hinuntergleiten. Die Fingerspitzen berührten sanft den Steg zwischen Genitalien und Anus, verweilten dort kurz und massierten ihn liebevoll. Severus spürte eine ganz neue Form der Erregung, die diesmal von hinten kam.

Die Bewegungen mit seiner rechten Hand wurden langsamer, er hörte fast ganz auf, an seinem steifen Schaft zu pumpen, denn es bildeten sich schon die ersten Lusttropfen an der rosigen Spitze. Severus konzentrierte sich nun voll auf das Gefühl, welches seine linke Hand verursachte. Er massierte damit immer noch den Steg, doch von Augenblick zu Augenblick glitten die schlanken Finger immer weiter hinunter, in Richtung seines Hintereingangs.

Severus rutschte ein Stück nach vorne um besser mit seiner Hand vordringen zu können. Wie von alleine winkelte er auch seine Beine an. So habe ich wahrscheinlich das letzte mal als Baby vor meiner Mutter gelegen , dachte sich der Professor zweifelnd, doch schon bei einem Blick auf das Geschehen im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum vergaß er die erst eben gedachten Gedanken und begann mit seinem Finger sein Hintereingang zu massieren.

Severus hatte das Gefühl hunderte kleine Würmer würden um die behaarte Region an seiner Spalte kriechen, während er dort massierte, wo er sonst noch nicht mal den Duschstrahl hinhielt. Wieder entfuhr dem Professor für Zaubertränke ein leises Stöhnen und er legte genießerisch den Kopf in den Nacken, soweit es die hohe Lehne des Sessels zuließ. Langsam ertastete Severus die Öffnung, den kleinen Kranz um seinen Eingang, der sich sanft auf und ab hob und eine unregelmäßige Oberfläche bildete.

Der Slytherin fuhr die Konturen nach, bis er schließlich an der Mitte angekommen war, dort spürte er, wie sich die Haut nach innen wölbte. Er wusste das er dort hinein musste und schon fast instinktiv begann er seinen Finger vorsichtig in sich einzudingen, doch schon nach wenigen Millimetern stoppte der Lehrer. Er war einfach viel zu trocken, der Finger bereitete ihm mehr Schmerzen als er Lust schaffte. Ohne lange nachzudenken, führte er seinen Finger, der eben noch die unbekannten Regionen in der unteren Körperhälfte des Mannes untersucht hatte, zu seinem Mund und schloss sie mit eben diesem ein.

Sofort spürte er den bitter-herben Geschmack seiner selbst auf der Zunge und auch ein Geruch stieg ihm in seine große Nase, doch Severus fing erst vorsichtig, dann immer stärker an, an seinem Finger zu lecken und ihm mit Spucke und Schleim zu befeuchten, denn er wollte es jetzt und hier, das Gefühl etwas in sich zu haben, was da eigentlich nicht her gehörte. Nur ein kurzer Blick auf die Leinwand vor ihm bestätigte sein Vorhaben.

George ritt nun auf Fred, der auf dem Rücken im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors lag und immer wieder sein Gesicht schon fast schmerzhaft vor Erregung verzog, während man Georges Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, denn er hatte es an dem Hinterteil seiner Klassenkameradin und leckte voller Extase ihr heißes Fleisch.

Severus nun sehr flutschiger Finger glitt aus seinem schmalen Mund heraus, wieder weiter nach unten, zwischen die Beine des Mannes. Erneut drang er zwischen seine Pobacken vor, was nun, durch die Feuchtigkeit, viel einfacher war als vorher und jetzt konnte er auch fast ohne Probleme seine Fingerspitze in seine Öffnung drücken. Sofort riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf. Dieses Gefühl war neun, ganz anders als das was von der Hand an seinem Penis ausging, doch trotzdem irgendwie unbeschreiblich geil.

Langsam schloss er wieder die Augen, entspannte sich, wobei er genießerisch seufzte. Vorsichtig schob er seinen Zeigefinger immer tiefer in sich hinein. Er spürte, wie sich der Muskelring eng um seinen Finger schloss, doch das konnte den Professor für Zaubertränke nicht aufhalten, denn er spürte schon langsam sie weichen Innenwände seines Darmes, die er immer weiter mit der Spitze seines Fingers erkundete. Sein langer Fingernagel piekste immer wieder frech in seine Innereien und stimulierten ihn noch mehr. Obwohl er noch nicht das Zentrum seiner Lust, weiter in sich drin gefunden hatte, begann er langsam einen zweiten Finger in sich gleiten zu lassen.

Er genoss das Gefühl der steigenden Lust und der Macht über seinen Körper, den der Muskelring an seinem Anus dehnte sich immer weiter unter dem stetigen Drücken und Ziehen. Es war eine Wohltat zu merken, das er wenigstens etwas beherrschte, hier in diesen Räumen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er führte seinen dritten Finger ebenfalls ein, dicht gefolgt von einem Vierten. Severus Hand steckte nun schon tief in ihm drin und langsam wurde es schwer diese artistische Meisterleistung aufrecht zuhalten, zumal ihm seine langen Fingernägel immer wieder in die empfindlichen Wände seines Darmes stießen.

Zwischen seinen schon etwas durch den Gedanken an ihn wild fickende Gryffindors vernebelten Verstand merkte er erst gar nicht, wie er sich mit seinem besonders langen Fingernagel am Mittelfinger plötzlich selber stach. Etwas erschrocken durch den plötzlichen Schmerz riss Severus die eben noch auf Halbmast hängenden Augenlieder auf. Er würde gleich wohl eine entzündungshemmende Salbe benutzen müssen, denn der Dreck, welcher sich in den vielen Jahren als Tränkemeister unter seinen Fingernägeln wie ein schwarzer Halbmond angesammelt hatte, war sicher hochentzündlich.

Von dieser Tatsache nun doch etwas verunsichert entfernte er langsam seine Hand aus seinem Innersten. Es war, als würde er ein Kind oder etwas anderes aus sich herauspressen, denn der das Dinge, was ebne noch einen Körper besetzt hatte, verließ diesen nun, doch die Leere die auf einmal da war, wollte Severus sofort ersetzten, denn die Aktion eben hatte ihn mehr als hart gemacht. Sein steifer Schwanz stand wieder im 90° Winkel von seinem Körper ab und verlangte grade zu nach Befriedigung.

Hitzig sah sich Severus in dem kleinen Raum um und plötzlich liebte er Dumbledore dafür, das er diesen Raum so wohnlich eingerichtet hatte, denn es gab überall Kerzen. Ohne zu zögern griff der Professor für Zaubertränke nach einer Kerze und pustete sie aus, während er sie aus ihrer Halterung befreite, wobei einige Spritzer des noch heißen Wachses seine Brust trafen. Scharf sog Severus die Luft ein, doch das brennende Gefühl auf seiner Haut steigerte seine Lust nur mehr. Es war wie kleine Nadelstiche die sein innerstes Lustzentrum traktierten. Wie aus einem Reflex heraus schnappte er sich gleich einen zweiten brennenden Wachsstab und nahm ihn mit zu seinem Sessel.

Severus ließ sich auf den Sessel fallen, doch dies bereute er sofort wieder, denn ein stechender Schmerz ging von seinem lädierten Darmtrakt aus. Schnell setzte er sich hin, wie er es grade eben getan hatte, winkelte die Beine an und griff dann nach der Kerze. Erst jetzt, als er sie umgriff, bemerkte er, wie groß diese Kerze eigentlich war. Etwas schockiert aber trotzdem wild entschlossen setzte er sein Vorhaben fort. Wie schon vorhin nahm er die Kerze in den Mund und benetzte sie mit Speichel, wobei ihm der Geschmack von Wachsstückchen (die er danach sofort aus seinem Mund auf den guten Berberteppich auf den Boden spuckte) und Staub ihm Übelkeit bereitete.

Trotzdem schluckte er seinen schon hochkommenden Mageninhalt wieder herunter und begab sich an sein Werk. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Portrait vor ihm zeigte dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke, das auch das illustere Trio der Gryffindors Spaß daran fand, mit Gegenständen zu hantieren, denn Fred schob gleichzeitig George und Katie einen Vibrator in ihre Hintereingänge. Sie knieten beide vor dem sadistisch grinsenden Wesley, der die sich drehenden Köpfe der kleinen Maschinen immer weiter in sie versenkte.

Kurz musterte Severus die große Kerze noch einmal, doch nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Auge entfernt verschwamm diese bereits. Die Lust und Skurrilität dieser ganzen Situation ließen sein Blick vernebeln, also dachte der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr lange, sondern platzierte den ‚Dildo' an seinem Anus. Vorsichtig begann er Druck auszuüben und er merkte sogleich, wie der Muskelring sich langsam dehnte und es schon etwas besser ging als vorher.

Gleichzeitig erhob der Multi-Tasking-fähige Mann die andere Kerze, die noch immer eine kleine brennende Flamme aufwies und hielt sie zuerst grade über seiner Brust. Ohne den Druck auf die langsam verschwindende Kerze in seinen südlichen Hemisphären zu verhindern, begann er die Kerze zu kippen. Zögerlich rollten einige Tropfen des heißen, dickflüssigen Saftes an den Rand und blieben zuerst hängen, seilten sich aber dennoch ab. Schmerzhaft prallten sie auf die weiße und nicht sehr trainierte Brust des Lehrers, der lustvoll aufstöhnte. Sein Glied war nur Augenblicke so stark erigiert, dass Severus fürchtete, es würde gleich zerbersten. Keine besonders schöne Vorstellung für ihn.

Die Kerze war nun schon fast zur Hälfte im schwarzen Loch des Tränkemeisters verschwunden und er spürte langsam, wie sich seine Darmmuskulatur um den Fremdkörper bewegten, als müsse er dringend das stille Örtchen aufsuchen. Trotz des Drucks blieb Severus standhaft, da er schon langsam merkte, wie sein umfunktionierter Leuchter einen sehr expliziten Punkt in seinen Innerein erreichte. Im einen Augenblick freute er sich noch auf das Feuerwerk der Hormone, das gleich in seinem Körper ausbrechen würde, im anderen Moment war es da.

Vor dem geistigen Auge des Lehrers schossen Raketen in die Luft, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahmen und ihn wild aufstöhnen ließen. Er konnte sich Lautes stöhnen nicht verkneifen, als er die Kerze langsam zu Bewegen begann. Vor und Zurück. Vor und Zurück. Jedes Mal kam dieses Gefühl erneut und Severus liebte es, so sehr, dass er die brennende Kerze einfach fallen ließ, wobei sich einige Tropfen noch auf Bauch und Geschlechtsteil verteilten und kleine brennende Stellen zurückließen.

Mit der frei gewordenen Hand griff er nach seinem zuckenden Glied und begann nun seine beiden Lustzentren gleichzeitig zu stimulieren. Immer wieder glitt er mit seinen dürren, rauen Finger über den steil aufgerichteten Penis, von der Wurzel bis zur Eichel und wieder zurück. Er pumpte wild und entschlossen, dies war das Erlebnis seines Lebens. Immer härter stieß er die Kerze in sich hinein, er merkte schon gar nicht, dass es schmerzte, denn es stimulierte ihn noch mehr.

Severus Blut schoss in seinen Kopf und Penis gleichzeitig, alles andere war nicht mehr wichtig. Laut stöhnend, fast schon schreiend rutschte er auf dem Bezug hin und her. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, Testosteron und Adrenalin warfen bereits Blasen im bleichen Körper des Mannes. Er pumpte weiter, es bildeten sich erste Lusttropfen, dann stieß er mit letzter Kraft noch einmal die Kerze in sich hinein, drückte sein Glied so fest, dass es beinahe brach, dann entlud er sich mit einem unglaublichen Schwall an weißer Samenflüssigkeit immer und immer wieder.

Es spritze auf ihn, seinen Bauch, in sein Gesicht, auf die Beine, aber auch auf den Sessel und den Boden und auch das gerahmte Bild mit Fred, George und Katie blieb nicht verschont. Der letzte Erguss flog aber in hohem Bogen direkt auf die schwere Eichentür zu, die sich genau in diesem Moment öffnete und durch die ein gut gelaunter Remus Lupin trat, der den Lehrer für Zaubertränke von seiner Schicht ablösen wollte und eben diesem mit einem freundlichen: „Hallo, Severus" begrüßte.

Grade wollte der Werwolf eintreten, als er plötzlich etwas sah, was sich näherte und schließlich mit einem leisen ‚Platsch!' auf seiner Schulter landete. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen betrachtete er das Szenario was sich ihm da bot. Severus hatte nur seinen Kopf gedreht und starrte den anderen genauso entsetzt an wie dieser ihn.

„Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht", sagte Severus stotternd und versuchte sich zu erheben, wobei er aber vergaß, das immer noch die große Kerze in seinem Hinterteil steckte. Remus gelb-braune Augen waren über das Szenario gehuscht und ein Gefühl von Ekel breitete sich in ihm aus. „Auf meiner Schulter... ist es das was ich denke?", fragte der Brünette nur langsam und deutete ohne dorthin zu sehen auf seine Schulter.

„Lupin, wirklich, ich hab hier nur... da schauen Sie nur, wie die Gryffindors sich verhalten", versuchte Snape die Situation noch zu retten und deutete auf das Bild. Dummerweise befand sich dort, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors sein sollte, nur ein dicker, schleimiger Tropfen, der sich langsam und genüsslich das Bild hinunter schlängelte. Anscheinend hatten die Drei soeben ihr Liebesspiel beendet.

Snape starrte nervös auf Remus, versuchte erst gar nicht, seine Scham mit seinen Händen abzudecken, dafür waren sie einfach nicht groß genug, als er bemerkte, wie sich Remus in Bewegung setzte und auf ihn zuschritt. Natürlich erwartete Severus jetzt eine Tracht Prügel, er duckte sich, doch Remus tat nichts, er musterte ihn nur. Sein Blick wanderte an Severus Körper hinunter und er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber darin lag etwas animalisches.

Erst auf der Kerze im Hintereingang des Zaubertränkelehrers blieb der Blick von Remus hängen. Severus eben entstandene leichte Gänsehaut verstärkte sich grade immens, als der Werwolf zu sprechen begann. „Na ja, dass du einfach meine Dildo-Kerze benutzt, verzeihe ich dir noch, aber nächstes Mal möchte ich, dass du mir direkt in den Mund spritzt. Von meiner Schulter kann ich es so schlecht ablecken und außerdem gibt es hässliche Flecken, Severus."

_Ende_


End file.
